The girl next door
by series-fanfic
Summary: AU. Glenn lives alone in a small apartment of Atlanta. His life is really quiet until he meets his new neighbor : Maggie. As soon as he sees her, he's attracted to her. The issue ? She is pregnant and seems to run away from something. The summary is bad but come see it anyway. It's the English version of my story "La fille d'à côté"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own The walking dead.

I wanted to write this story because I think there aren't enough about Maggie and Glenn.

Of course, there will be all the main characters (well, almost).

I'm sorry if there are errors, English isn't my native langage. Feel free to correct me.

Enjoy !

– – – – –

Glenn lived in an old red brick building in the center of Atlanta. He was a pizza delivery man and tried to save money to pay for his studies. He studied geography of the american territory et wanted to be a high school teacher. He had one year left before graduation. After that, he would be able to move in a bigger place.

He was quietly sitting at home et was watching TV. He worked during lunchtime and the night before and obviously went to class so he only wanted one thing : to rest. Luckily for him, it was the weekend. The sun went down an hour or two ago et he started to be hungry. He was thinking about having a dish delivered, like a pizza or chinese, when he heard a deafening noise form the stairs.

Hastily, he got out of his apartment to see what was happening. In front of him was a young woman surrounded by various items. She was picking them up et putting them in a box beside her. She was putting a scarf in the cardboard when he kneeled beside her. Not having heard him arrive, she jumped a little, dropped it and raised her head.

\- Sorry, Glenn apologized. I didn't want to scare you.

\- Don't worry, she replied softly. I was trying to open the door with one hand but I failed, I'm sorry I disturbed you.

\- It's nothing, I'll help you. I'm Glenn by the way, he introduced himself offering his hand.

\- Maggie.

She looked at the hand before shaking it. She finished cleaning up her stuff with Glenn's help and stood up. It was at this moment that he saw her slightly bulging belly. It wasn't really visible but we could still distinguish her baby bump. Hse was very slim and was wearing a tight tank top which didn't allow to hide it.

She was about to lean to pick up the box but Glenn was faster and took it before her. She gave him a suspicious look but he just seemed to want to help so she didn't say a word. She suspected he only did this because he had noticed she was pregnant but she couldn't say anything when she just met him and he helped her. She turned away and opened the door. She let Glenn go in after her and showed him a corner where he could put the cardboard.

The room was filled with cartons stored on top of each other. On some there was a drawing of what he contained so he saw that there was the sofa and a coffee table still packed. An open cardboard showed dishes. The only things that were not in boxes were a lamp that lit up the room, a carpet and a chair.

\- Thank you. I would like to offer you a drink or something else but I don't have anything set up.

\- Oh ! Don't worry. And, it would not be very nice of me to have coffee while cou can't.

\- Well, I thought I could hide it for a while, said Maggie stroking her belly gently. I didn't think I would become so big so fast.

\- No… I mean… It's not… You're not fat at all, you're even the thinnest pregnant woman I've ever seen.

\- Because you see a lot of pregnant women ?

\- Uh… what ? No ! I just wanted to say that you are not fat.

He was getting redder and Maggie laughed a little. They stayed in silence ad Glenn took the opportunity to observe her. She had squeaky brown hair and mesmerizing green eyes. She smiled but we could see in her eyes that she wasn't quite serene, as if she feared that something bad was going to happen. Even though she was pregnant, you could tell she had pretty athletic build.

\- Well, I'll leave you, said Glenn.

\- Okay, Maggie answered simply.

They both went to the door and Glenn was soon on the landing.

\- If you need anything, you can come and see me. I'm ot good at plumbing, but I can help you put some of your furniture together.

\- That's nice, I'll come see you if I have a problem.

And with that, she closed the door. Glenn stood there for a moment before returning home. He sttled on his couch and began to think. He tought of the young woman who turned out to be his new neighbor. He was glad that the young man who lived before in the apartment next door was gone. He spent his time putting techno, day and night.

Instead, he found a woman who looked very calm and, to spoil nothing, was pretty. If he was honest with himself, she was more than pretty. She was beautiful. The problem was that she was pregnant, which meant sha had someone in her life. But she seemed to be moving in alone, he remarked. Maybe she was single and got pregnant by accident. But she didn't seem to be that kind of girl. He didn't know what to think and after long hours of reflection, he finally fell asleep fully dressed on his couch.

– – – – –

The whole week went by and Glenn couldn't stop thinking about his new neighbor. He han't seen her since the night he had met her. Every day he hoped to see her but she never seemed to be there. Or she was always locked up at home, perfectly silent. He hadn't seen a man either. Even though he knew it was wrong to think so, he felt relieved that she was truly single.

Of course, he didn't want her to raise her baby alone, but he didn't want to see her with a man. It was selfish on his part but he was fasciated by her since he had seen her. Even he was starting to find it disturbing. After all, it was starting to look like an episode of Criminal Minds. A young woman moves alone in a building, her neighbor spies on her (which he didn't do anyway) and she ends up dead in bed. He really had to stop thinking about her.

One evening, as he was coming home from work, he found her outside his door. She seemed reluctant to knock. She was going to do it when he coughed to indicate his presence. Like the first time, she jumped, which made him laugh. She turned around and looked annoyed.

\- It amuses you to scare people ?

\- You are easy to scare. But no, I just wanted to make myself known before you knocked on the door for nothing.

\- If you say so. Well, I wanted to ask for your help.

\- Yes of course. I'm just going to drop my things and I'm yours.

He passed her and opened the door to enter. She was waiting on the doorstep and seemed to be hesitant to go inside. He hadn't seen it but when he returned he saw her in the same place as before.

\- You can come in, he said. Just close the door behind you otherwise it will snap because of drafts, I wouldn't want you to be scared again.

\- Very funny. I have a service to ask you.

\- Wait, come sit down.

He waved his head to urge her to follow him and led her to the living room. He sat down on the couch and she did the same, putting herself on the opposite side. She was watching the room carefully. The sofa was worn and it did'nt have its original color, the coffee table had cup marks and the lampshade was crooked. In a corner near the window was a desk covered with papers. She could see that all the furnitures had served well.

\- So for this service ? Glenn urged her to speak.

\- Yes ! I wanted to ask you if you could help me with the furniture. Since I arrived I could only put the coffee table together. I would have done the reste alone but I can't hold everything together to screw or whatever.

\- Wait ! You mean you tried to do everything without any help ?

\- Um yes.

\- Are you crazy ? You shouldn't even have carried that box the other day.

\- What do you mean ? she huffed.

\- I don't know much about pregnant women but i know they aren't supposed to carry heavy things. If I had known I would have come to you by force.

She gave him a look that said a lot and stiffened.

\- Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, he said. But you should have asked for help sooner.

\- It isn't because I am pregnant that I'm made of sugar ! You have no right to talk to me like that !

She suddenly got up and Glenn opened his eyes wide. She seemed angry and he didn't understand why. He didn't wat to bother her but just help. He apologized and she sat down again, trying to calm down.

\- Okay, it's not my place to protect you.

\- Of course not ! she exclaimed. I don't even know you.

\- But I accept to help you with great pleasure. I just have a question, if you don't mind.

\- Go for it.

\- Do you sleep in a bed ? I mean, has your bed been assembled ?

She saw that he only wanted her well-being and smiled softly.

\- Yes, my father got it for when I arrived but he left before the rest of my stuff arrived.

\- Okay, good.

\- I'll pay you for your work, she said.

\- Out of question, consider it a welcome gift.

\- But you're going to help me move in entirely, that's the least I can do.

\- No, if I let you pay my mother is going to be here and put me in my place before I have time to catch any money.

He laughed and she laughed with him.

\- If I don't give you money, maybe I could invite you to eat then.

\- Perfect ! It's a deal.

She smiled at him and he returned it. They exchanged a few more words then she went back home.

– – – – –

I hope you liked it. Again I am truly sorry for the mistakes. It would be nice if you left a review to let me know if I keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie had arrived in the building for a week. She had met her neighbor the first day and he had seemed charming to her. He hadn't been very comfortable with her, but he tried not to show it and helped her. He could have been content to watch what was happening and go home, but he didn't. He had even offered his help. She didn't know if it was because she was pregnant or just out of courtesy. However, she was more inclined to the second hypothesis.

She had found a job in a small bookstore near her home. Her boss was an old man named Dale. He told her that he had been retired for a few years but he had become bored. So he decided to open a bookstore. It wasn't very big but he had enough customers to make money. He had put up a poster to say he was looking for help and she jumped at the chance.

She had just arrived in Atlanta and didn't know anyone. She had to leave her father's farm and come to take refuge here. Her father had helped her move in at the very beginning but had to leave quickly to take care of his fields.

A routine had settled. She got up, took a shower, drank a hot cocoa with toast, finished getting ready and went to work. Every night, she tried to assemble a piece of furniture but after a difficult success with the coffee table, she gave up. He thought back to her neighbor who had offered his help and wondered if she should accpet.

For the moment, she was at work and was putting books on the shelves thinking about Glenn. She was trying to decide, but as soon as she found a reason to ask him she found one fot not doing it.

\- Are you sure you're okay ? Dale's voice sounded behind her.

She jumped. It seemed to become a habit and it started to annoy her strongly.

\- Why ?

\- Look at the shelf.

She looked up and realized what she had done. She had mixed chlidren's books, plays and crime novels together. As if she didn't have enough problems, she had to mess up at work. She couldn't be fired. She knew that in her condition it would be almost impossible to find a job, especially without a husband.

\- I'm really sorry, I'll put everything where it belongs, she apologized quickly.

\- It's nothing, it was even funny to see you so concentrated. You kept raisin and lowering your eyebrows, Dale laughed. But it looks like you have a problem, do you want to talk about it ?

\- I don't know…

\- Usually it means yes. So ?

She sighed and put the books in her hands down before sitting.

\- I just moved into a new building but I didn't have time to put the furniture together. I tried alone but I can't do it. And there is this guy who offered to help me. But I don't want to disturb him, he surely has other thingd to do. He must have forgotten. I mean, he saw I was pregnant and said that out of politeness.

\- Maggie, you think too much. He made this suggestion ?

\- Yes.

\- In this case, you can go see him and ask if he was sincere. What do you lose if he tells you no ?

\- Nothing.

\- Exactly. Now, finish storing those books and go home.

\- But I finish in two hours.

\- I know, but there is no one here so I think I can fend for myself until closing.

\- Thank you.

She got up and began to put everything away, putting in its place what had been misplaced.

– – – – –

She had talked to Glenn and he agreed to hlp her. She may have been a little upset for no reason when he tried to overprotect her, and in hindsight she found it extremely nice of him. Now she couldn't wait until he came to assemble the furnitures so that she could finally feel comfortable. She couldn't stand to live in the middle of boxes anymore.

Glenn had told her he was overwhelmed until the end of the week and they decided that they would do that during the weekend. In the meantime, she spent her free time on sites for expecting mothers. The week passed quickly and Saturday arrived. She was still on one of those sites while waiting for Glenn when she came across an article about miscarriage that caused her to panic.

She knew better than anyone else that it existed and her hyperative hormones had decided to play her a trick. In a few minutes she was in tears, hyperventilating. She was so shaken that she didn't hear the bell ring the first time. When it rang again, she slowly got up and heard her name through the door. The person calling her seemed slightly panicked.

She opened and came face to face with Glenn. He stared at her blankly without knowing what to do. But then, he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. He took her hand and led her to the only lounge chair before heading for the kitchen. He took a towel that was out and moistened it before returning to her.

\- Maggie, please, ou have to calm down. Breathe slowly and deeply.

She was trying to listen to him and do as he said.

\- I'll put the cold cloth on your foreheadd, okay ?

She nodded weakly and he did what he had just said. She was beginning to regain control over her breathing. Glenn was kneeling in front of her and talking solftly. After a moment, he removed the towel and sat down against the wall. She dropped to the ground and leaned on him. He didn't know what to do. Clumsily, he laid his arms around her and she squeezed him back.

They stayed like that for long minutes before she stopped crying. She shifted slightly from Glenn and silence reigned.

\- I'm sorry, Maggie said so low that Glenn wasn't sure he'd heard right.

\- Why ? he asked, surprised.

\- I shouldn't have been like that, I was so panicked and I don't…

\- No! No ! It's nothing. But what happened ?

\- Nothing, she said uncertainly.

\- I don't think so.

\- I… I was on this site and there was this article on mascarriages. I read it and… and… what if my baby is unhealthy ? I didn't stop lifting heavy objects and I probably stress too much and…

\- Calm down, said Glenn. I'm shure your baby's fine.

\- Maybe not ! I haven't been to a doctor for two months ! There may be something wrong and I don't even know it !

\- So, make an appointment.

He handed her his phone and she grabbed it slowly. She started by looking for an obstetrician on the Internet before dialing the number. It rang several times before a secretary answered.

\- Hello, I would like to make an appoitment with Dr. Carson please… Yes… I can Friday or Saturday… Okay, thank you… Goodbye.

She hung up and handed the phone back to the young man. She gave him a small smile that he gave back and looked at her hands. Glenn looked around to see the number of boxes around him. There three big ones in the room that had the furniture in it and severela little ones that had to contain Maggie's personnal belongings.

\- Good, said Glenn. Now that it's sttled, we will be able to take care of all of that.

\- Maybe we could eat before, suggested Maggie in a very small voice.

\- Of course, laughed Glenn. I will order pizza.

\- Thank you.

He phone while watching Maggie. She looked down at her belly that she caressed with one hand. Glenn could see that it wasn't easy for her to be pregnant without anyone to help, but she seemed to love her child more than anything and the serene face she had when she touched her abdomen was comforting. They waited while discussing a little. When the bell rang, Glenn got up and opened the door. Maggie had risen too and followed him.

\- Hi Glenn ! exclaimed the girl delivreing the pizza. How are you ?

\- Hi tara ! Good and you ?

\- Great. What are you doing here ? You live next door.

Maggie listened to the coversation and felt a hint of jealousy when she realized the other woman knew Glenn. She then came a little closer.

\- I know but…

\- Oh ! This would not be thee apartment of your new neigbor ? It looks like you don't waste time.

\- What ? No, that's not what you think. I'm here to help her set her furniture up.

\- If you say so.

\- I am telling you there is nothing.

Maggie smiled and held back a laugh that was trying to escape.

\- Thanks Tara ! See you soon.

\- Oh ! Hello ! exclaimed the girl, seeing Maggie. I was just elivering the pizza. I wish you a good day, have fun !

She winked at Glenn and walked slowly down the stairs before disappearing completely. He was speechless at the attitude that Tara just had. Of course, coming from her he should have known. He colsed the door and turned to Maggie who had a big smile on her lips.

\- Do you often order pizzas ? she asked.

\- No, why ?

\- The pizza delivery woman knows your name and where you live…

\- Oh ! No, it's just that we work together.

\- Oh okay. You comin' ? I don't like cold pizzas.

They returned to the living room and sat down against the wall. They began to eat in silence. But soon the discussed about various things. The meal was spent in bursts of laughter and they finished eating fast. Glenn stood up and held out his hands for Maggie. He helped her up and let go of her hands.

\- Let's start !


	3. Chapter 3

Glenn and Maggie had decided to start with the couch. They had opened the boxes that contained the different parts and had started working. Maggie wondered why she hadn't asked for help sooner. If she had, her apartment would have been finished for several days already.

After finishing assembling the sofa, they sat down to rest a bit. They had eaten some cakes and had gone back to work. They were now setting up the buffet that was supposed to go into the kitchen but couldn't agree on the of way to put one of the pieces.

\- I tell you that part C is attacched to the big piece with the big screws ! Insisted Maggie.

\- No, can't you see that if we put it in this way it doesn't fit ? We have to turn it.

\- You're putting the left door on the right side.

\- Crap ! We forgot to put the handles !

They began to feel frustrated and the tone rose slowly. If it went on like that, they would end up arguing for real and the furniture wouldn't be assembled for a while. Maggie, who thought Glenn couldn't tell her no, was surprised when he told her she was doing things wrong.

\- wait, said Glenn, trying to calm down. don't move, I'll be right back.

Maggie didn't have time to sy a word, he had left the apartment. She didn't know if he would come back and didn't know what to do. As she approacched the front door to see where he had gone, Glenn rushed in her home, slamming the door behind him. He had a small bright red object in his hand. He put it down and took his phone out. After about thrity seconds, a rythmic music came out of the speaker.

\- It's always better with music ! He exclaimed, turning to Maggie. Come on !

He grabbed her hands and began to spin her around. They danced for a moment before going back to their task. As he had said, the atmosphere was much more relaxed and they were moving in a good mood. In a short amount of time, they had put together the dining table, the bathroom cabinet and the desk. They were both tired, even though Glenn had made Maggie do as less as possible. He gave her small tasks so she didn't feel useless and made the big assemblies.

They were sitting on the couch ad watching the night fall. The music had been cut off and they were silent. Glenn glanced at Maggie, whom she noticed every time. She didn't know what to think of his behavior. Of coure, she suspected the reason but couldn't understand why. She was pregnant, hormonal and grumbling on him every twenty minutes.

She had to admit that she thought he was cute. He was gallant and handled her mood swings without saying anything. Admittedly, it was only a day but he could have decided to eave her alone when he found her crying. She wanted to spend more time with him but knew he had to leave. Anyway you can't, she reasoned, you already have too many problems.

\- I think wee can stop here for today, suggested Glenn.

\- Yes, I'm tired and I think you are too.

\- I'm a man, men aren't tired, he said, showing off his muscles.

\- That's it, and girls cry over a broken nail, Maggie laughed.

\- Exactly ! By the way, you should have been cooking or cleaning while I was working !

\- Okay, that's enough now ! I will ot let you say this kind ofthings in my home.

\- Since you take it that way, Glenn started getting up, I'm leaving.

\- Good !

\- That's it !

He left in the direction of the door and she followed him. He opened it and went out on the landing before turning around. Maggie was leaning against the doorframe.

\- When can I come back to finish ? Asked Glenn.

\- Tomorrow isn't possible, but you can come whenever you want in the week. I finish at 6:00 p.m every day.

\- No problem, so I come back Monday around 7:00 p.m, so you can relax before we get to work.

\- Great ! Thank you so much Glenn. See you Monday.

\- See you Monday !

She gave him one last smie and closed the door.

– – – – –

As expected, Glenn went every night to set up a piece of furniture. They ate together and then he went home. When Friday arrived, she was excited about her appointment with Dr. Carson. She was going to do an ultrasound and was eager to find out how her baby was doing.

She had asked Dale to give her her afternoon and he immediatly agreed. She had left work jus before 1:00 p.m and returned home. She had eaten and napped for an hour before leaving for her appointment.

She arrived at the clinic with a quarter of an hour early. When she came to the reception, the secretary lead her to the waiting room. In the small room were two pregnant women, on was with her husband and the other was alone with a young boy who had to be her son. She watched the child and began touching her belly without noticing it.

\- Ms. Greene !

When she heard her name, she got up and walked to the man who had spoken.

\- Hello, I'm Dr. Carson. First door on the right, I'll join you in a few minutes.

She walked slowly and entered the room. In the center was the desk, surrounded by a chair on one side and two ont the other. In one corner, she saw a bed covered with a white paper next to a big machine that made the ultrasounds and on the opposite corner was a small table for children with some games. She sat down and the doctor entered.

\- Well, tell me everything ! Exclaimed Dr. Carson.

\- Uh… I'm almost four months pregnant and I just moved to Atlanta. I haven't seen a doctor for a while…

\- Okay. Do ou want to start with the ultrasound ? Usually we start with the interview but you surely want to see your child.

\- If it's okay.

\- Perfect, so get up and put your top up a bit. Open your pants.

She did what he asked and sttled on the exam table. He preparedall the material and put gel on her stomach. She was surprised by the cold but got used to it after a few seconds. He then placed the probe on her and moved it slowly. He pressed a few buttons before turning to Maggie. Her heart was pounding and she was waiting for one thing, well to actually : to see and to hear her baby.

\- Are you ready ? Dr. Carson asked.

She barely nodded and he turned the screen towards her, putting the sound on. At the same moment, she saw her baby and heard the heartbeat. She couldn't help herself and let a tear escape. She saw that everything was perfect and that she had no resaon to be worried.

The doctor let her enjoy for a few moments and then stopped everything. He gave her a towel to wipe her stomach and went back to his desk to let her get dressed.

The rest of the meeting went extremely fast and Maggie couldn't repeat what he had said. Her mind was fixed on the image of her child. She went home and sat on her couch. She stayed ther for several hours, looking at the ultrasound pictures and thinking about what she was going to do next.

A bell rang, getting her attention. She remembered that Glenn was coming and rushed to open. She had a big smile on her face and let him enter quickly. She pushed him into the living room and sat him where she had been a few seconds before. She handed him the sonogram. He grabbed it and looked.

He was not moving and it was beginning to worry Maggie. When he raised his head he had a totally neutral look on his face, which completely destabilized her.

\- I'm sorry, she hastened to say. It's just that I have no friends here and I was so excited to show it to someone. But I know, it's none of your pr…

\- What do you mean you don't have friends ? And me ?

\- What ?

\- You have at least one friend here.

She looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled. The he thought back to what she had just said.

\- You didn't show it to anyone before ? Glenn asked, waving the picture.

\- No, I just told you, I don't know…

Glenn jumped up and hugged her. She was a little surprised by his reaction but eventually hugged him back. She really thought sha had made a mistake by showing him the ultrasound, but it turned out it was a good descision.

\- So what ? How did it go ?

\- Very good… I think. In fact Idon't remember much of what he said except that everything was fine with the baby.

\- I told you ! You don't need to worry, you're already a great mom.

\- Of course ! Maggie laughed. You should start working rather than make stupid compliments.

\- I thought I was going to have some help ! You are my personal assistant !

\- For the moment, your assistant need to pee. Then she will see.

She joined him a few minutes after he pulled everything out of the box and they went to work. They ordered food and talked until late into the night. So late that Maggie ended up falling asleep on Glenn's shoulder. He didn't know if he should wake her up to go to bed or leave her there. As he tried to get up, he woke her up and she straightened a little.

\- Oh, Maggie, he said softly. I didn't see anything for the baby. You didn't buy anything ?

\- No time, she mumbled.

\- If you want I could go with you.

\- Really ? she asked, suddenly wide awake.

\- Of course, after all I'm you only friend here and you're not going alone. And we could spend time together outside of your apartment, it would be a big change.

She was surprised and extremely pleased by what he had just said. While he wasn't expecting it, she kissed him. He remained several seconds frozen before returning the kiss. When they couldn't breath, they parted. Maggie lead Glenn to the door and he left without a word.

– – – – –

I hope you enjoyed. I am not a doctor and I have never been pregnant so I'm sorry if the infos aren't accurate about Maggie's pregnancy. Leave a review, please and bye !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own TWD.

– – – – –

After she closed the door, Maggie had leaned back and let herself slide to the floor. Whad had she done ? She was sure she had just break the only friendship she had managed to bond since she arrived. All because she was attracted to her neighbor and hadn't known how to restrain herself. She couldn't help thinking that he kissed her back. It had to mean something.

She got up and turned off all the lights in the apartment before going to her room and putting on her pajamas. She slipped under her comforter and began to think as she stared at the ceiling. She waited a long time before sleep took her.

Another week passed during which she avoided at all costs to meet Glenn. She missed their evening togethers but she couldn't find the courage to talk to him. One day, as she was returning home, she saw a familiar figure waiting for her at the entrance of the building. She slowed down and hesitated to turn back. She didn't have time, however, because the man saw her and gave her a threatening smile.

\- So Maggie, you don't seem happy to see me, he said.

\- Uh… how did you know I was here ?

\- It doesn't matter. What matters is thi I finally found you. Come on, let's go chat inside.

She approached slowly and put the key in the lock. As soon as she opened the door he pushed her inside, holding her by the arm.

\- Toby, you're hurting me !

\- You should have think about it before running away ! he hissed.

They were coming next to the stairs when Maggie saw Glenn coming down. She tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

\- Oh ! Hi Maggie, are you okay ?

\- Yes and you ? she answered, gritting her teeth because Toby was pulling her harder and harder.

Glenn frowned at her tone and looked at her. She had a protective hand on her belly and her shoulders were slightly arched. He then aw the tight grip the man who was accompanying her had on her arm.

\- are you sure you're okay ?

\- She told you so, Toby said.

\- I'm asking Maggie. I think she's able to answer for herself.

\- I'm fine, don't worry.

\- See ? Toby added. Now leave us alone.

He tried to pull Maggie up the stairs again. She gave a small groan and it was too much for Glenn. He grabbed the man's arm and stopped him. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

\- That's enough, she clearly doesn't want to come with you, let her go.

\- Are you sure you want to do that ? he threatened Glenn.

\- If you don't let her go I won't hesitate.

He had barely finished his sentence that he was punched in the face. He stepped back a little but recovered quickly and punched Toby. He had let go and Maggie had moved back to a corner of the room and didn't know what to do. She obviously couldn't stand between them to stop them but she couldn't let Glenn get beaten either. She was screaming to tell them to stop but they didn't hear her.

She could see blood flowing from Glenn's nose and panicked when the building's guard arrived. He stood between the two men and separated them.

\- Stop right now ! he ordered.

The two men obeyed. They both breathed hard and had blood all over them glenn shifted to Maggie's side, in case Toby decided to hurt her.

\- Sir, I'm going to ask you to leave this building. It's a private property.

\- Maggie, you come with me !

\- No ! exclaimed Glenn.

\- Oh yes ! I searched for three months, now that I hav found her I won't let her go.

\- Sir, go out immediately or I'll call the cops, ordered the guard.

Toby, seeing that he couldn't do anything anymore, went out of the building. He took one last look at Maggie and Glenn before the door closed behind him.

\- Glenn, you should accompany Miss Greene home.

Glenn nodded and the guard went home. Glenn slowly approached Maggie who was trembling and gently took her hand to approach her. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed for a moment. Finally, he pulled away and led her to the stairs and to her home.

\- Go sit on the couch, said Maggie. I'll look for something to treat you.

\- Thank you.

She went to her bathroom and came back to Glenn with a small medicine case. She cleaned and disinficted his wounds.

\- I don't think your nose is broken, she said.

\- Doesn't feel like it.

Maggie looked down.

\- I'm sorry, you didn't have to do that.

\- You're kidding I hope ! I don't know who he is but I wasn't going to let him go with you against your will. Maggie, it doesn't matter if you don't want to talk to me anymore. But I don't want you in danger and he clearly seemed dangerous.

\- But that's none of your problems, Maggie said.

\- So ? I care about you ? I know you're probably shaken by all that's happened, but maybe you could explain to me why this guy is after you…

\- Okay but it's a bit complicated.

\- I have all my time, he said with a smile.

\- Toby is my ex-boyfriend. We started dating in high school. He was super nice, one of the most pupular boys, like in the movies. When we finished high school, I went to college and he stayed with his parents. He didn't know what he wanted to do and was hanging out all the time. I returned fairly regularly so we saw each other often enough. But he started to change. His friends became more and more violent and he spent his time in bars. He was getting angry for everything, so I decided to break up.

We stayed apart for two weeks and then he promised me he was going to change. I gave him a second chance. He made efforts and I thought everything was back to how it was before. But the year after he started again. Except that at that moment I learned I was pregnant. I was terrified of telling him. I knew I was too young to have a child and I wanted to abort. He learned it and wanted to forbid me to do it. I had no choice but to obey him, he threatened me. But one weenkend, I came back from college and went to his house. He was druk and he got angry when he saw me. He made me fall and soon after I had a miscarriage.

She began to cry and Glenn took herr in his arms. He rocked her gently, not knowing what else to do.

\- You don't have to go on, he said softly.

\- I do, I have to tell you. You are the only person who knows, beside my family. So after that I wanted to leave but I was terrified. I stayed with him for another year and then got pregnant again. At that time I felt like I was cursed. I knew I couldn't let him hurt my baby again. I went to my dad for help.

I hid in hotels for threen months before arriving here. I don't know how he found out that I am pregnant, nobody knows where I come from and my family would never have told him anything. There, you know everything.

\- Oh Maggie ! I'm so sorry. I will never let him get near you, do you hear me ?

She was shaken by sobs and could only nod. He squeezed her a little harder and let her cry until she had no more tears. Even after she stopped crying, they remained glued to each other, feeling the need to stay in touch. After a long silence, Maggie looked up and spoke.

\- Can you stay please ? I don't want to be alone, I don't think I can handle it.

\- Of course, whatever you want. I'm just going to get some stuff and I'm going to sleep on your couch.

\- You don't have to, you could maybe… you could sleep with me ?

\- Maggie § what are you suggesting ? Glenn scoffed.

\- Stop it ! You know exactly what I mean. Now hurry to get your stuff, I'm tired.

\- At your orders, milady !

He was walking towards the door when he suddenly stopped to turn to her.

\- You know, you already have the authoritarian tone of a mother. I'm sorry for your child.

She burst out laughing and he left. He reurned a few minutes later with hi toothbrush, pajamas and clothes for the next morning. She guided him to the bathroom so he could get ready to go to bed. She went to her room, changed and lay down waiting for Glenn. He came and sttled on the other side of the bed. He was at a respectable distance from her and lay on his back. He waited a moment and then heard Maggie's regular breathing that meant she had fallen asleep. Reassured, he fianlly relaxed and fell asleep too.

– – – – –

That's the beginning of the problems ! I know it took a while to get there, but here is the real beginning of the adventures. I hope you liked and will keep reading this story. don't forget to leave reviews. See you soon !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own TWD.

– – – – –

When they woke up the next morning, they weren't in the same position as when they had gone to bed. They were both in the middle of the bed, Maggie had her head resting on Glenn's shoulder and an arm on his chest. Glenn, manwhile, had a hand around Maggie's waist and hugged her as close to him as possible. His hand was gently resting on Maggie's belly. Their legs were intertwined.

As he began to emerge from his sleep, Glenn gently stroked the skin under his finger. He wondered what could be so nice when he heard a sigh of contentment next to him and suddenly opened his eyes to land them on Maggie who was sleeping soundly. He stoppedd moving his fingers and remained frozen. How did they end up in this position ? He had purposely left a respectable distance between them before falling asleep.

She frowned slightly and he pushed a lock of hair that had fell on her eyes. She began to tir and he was afraid he had woken her up, but she calmed down after a few seconds. He decided to get out of bed and prepare their breakfast.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he realized he had no idea where she was storing the food for breakfast. He didn't even know what she ate. He walked over to the refrigerator and stopped when he saw the small picture of the ultrasound hung with a magnet. He smiled and opened the fridge.

As he was removing the last pancake from the pan, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned around and saw Maggie rubbing her eyes with one hand. Her tank top was slightly raised and revealed her baby bump and her shorts were turned a little. He gave her a big smile, which she returned before sitting at the table. Glenn had everything ready, there were two plates, two glasses, spoons, knives and all the food she could dream of.

When he arrived with the plates of panakes, Maggie couldn't hold bacck a huge smile that lit up her face.

\- You know you didn't have to do that, she said.

\- I know, but it made me happy. I understood that cooking isn't your thing. And someone has to feed you.

\- If I give birth to a huge baby it will be your fault, she laughed while caressing her baby bump.

\- I accept my destiny !

They ate in silence for a while, unsure of what they could say to each other.

\- Why did you leave the bed ? Maggie asked.

\- What do you mean ?

\- You kept me warm and it was comfortable. Why did you leave ?

\- I didn't want you to wake up and think I wanted to take advantage of you…

\- What ?

\- Yes, were were almost glued to each other and I…

\- Is it because I am fat ?

\- What ? But you're not fat ! How many times will I have to tell you ? You are beautiful.

Maggie didn't expect such an energetic response and raised her eyebrows and blushed at the compliment. Silence reigned again for a while before Glenn spoke again.

\- Are you feeling better ?

\- Yes, I think so. I didn't expect to see him and I was really scared when I recognized who it was but I'm better now. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there.

\- You don't have to worry about that. If he ties anything I won't let him do it.

\- Thank you. I know you probably have a lot of things to do, but could you stay with just for today ? I don't want to be alone.

\- No problem, it was already in my intentions.

She smiled at him and they finished eating whilte talking softly. They spent the day in Maggie's apartment.

– – – – –

After her day with Glenn, Maggie had felt a lot better, although the thought of staying home alone while Toby knew where she lived made her feel a bit worried.

She was at work and the day was coming to an end. She had spent the whole afternoon going from one client to another. Since she had been working there, she had never seen so many people in this shop. She was exhausted and half dropped on the stool behind the crate. Fortunately, the affluence was over and everyone was returning home. She cashed the last customer and knew she could prepare to go home.

When she arrived at the door of her apartment, she saw that it was ajar and a shiver rand down her back. She approached slowly and pushed open the door. She was barely inside when she saw the damage that had been done. All the dishes were broken on the floor, the flower pots had been turned over and soil was strewn on the ground. She approached the dining table and found the ultrasound resting on it. She turned it over and saw a note written on it : « We'll be together soon. T »

Panic overran her and she rushed out of her home. She went directly to Glenn's door and drummed with all her strength but no one came to open. After several minutes banging on the door, she stopped and slid to the floor. She curled up and began to wait.

Maggie felt that she was shaken and fear invaded her again. She began to struggle and throw punches around her. She then heard her name being pronounced and realized who it was. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Glenn. She threw herself into his arms and knocked him back at the same time. She tried to explain what was happening but she started to cry and Glenn didn't understand what she was saying.

He let her calm down and looked around to try and understand. It was then that he saw her door open and understood immediately. He took Maggie by the arms and helped her to get up, the he began to open his door while keeping her close to his side. The walked in and sat on the couch. After a few minutes, Maggie was asleep. Glenn lay her down and put a blanket on her before getting up.

He left his apartment to see Maggie's. When he had seen the door open, he had suspected that something bad had happened. He entered the living room and saw that it had been turned upside down. It was the same with the rest of the apartment. He was going to leave when he saw the piece of paper on the floor. He read it and he felt his heart stop bating for a moment.

He closed the door behind him and went back to Maggie. He had to call the cops. Maggie was in danger and he couldn't let that happen. He decided to wait until she was awake to find out what she wanted to do. An hour after he put her on the couch, Glenn saw Maggie arrive in the kitchen. She looked even more tired than before she slept. He didn't know how to start the conversation but knew he had no choice. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

\- We have to tell the police, he announced.

\- I know, Maggie whispered. I'm going to get my phone.

She came back a few moments later with her phone to her ear. She spoke for a long time before hanging up.

\- He said he would be there in thirty minutes.

\- Okay. In the meantime, take that, said Glenn, handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

\- Thank you.

They remained in silence until they heard the bell. Glenn waved to Maggie to sit up and got up. He opened the door and found himself facing the policeman.

\- Hello, my name is Rick Grimes. We were called about a break-in.

\- Yes, come in.

He let the cop in and closed behind him. He then took him to the kitchen. He introduced himself again to Maggie and began to ask questions.

\- Could you tell me what happened when you arrived ?

\- I just went home and when I arrived at my door I saw it was open. I went in and everything was on the floor. Then there was that note on the table. As soon as I read it I rushed to Glenn's place but he wasn't here. After that I fell asleep at his door. When he arrived he took me in and I fell asleep again. When I woke up I called you immediately.

\- Do you still have the note you are talking about ?

\- No, I left it in…

\- It's here, Glenn interjected. I went to see what happened whe you were asleep.

He handed it to the policeman who read it, then raised his head.

\- Do you know who it can be ?

\- Toby.

\- Are you sure of yourself ?

\- Yes. I came to live here so he wouldn't find me but a week ago he came out of nowhere. He wanted to come in my apartment by force and if Glenn didn't intervene I don't know what would have happened.

\- Are you trying to get away from him ? Can you explain the whole story here ? I want to believe you but I need more reasons than your only suspicion.

Hearing that, Maggie sighed loudly. She didn't want to tell her story again but knew she didn't hve a choice. For her own safety and her baby's she had to tell the police officer everything. She began to tell what she had told Glenn a few days ago. He felt she was struggling not to break down and took her hand. At the end of the story, the officer eemed convinced that Toby was right behind all of that.

\- I will send a notice of research in his name, but in the meantime I would advise you not to stay alone at home. He could come back.

\- You stay here, saidGlenn in a tone that left no room to negotiation.

\- Are you sure ? You have alreaddy done a lot and I don't want to bother you more than I already have.

\- I have no doubt, you stay here.

\- Good, said the cop. If any of you see this man you immediately call the police station and we will arrive as soon as possible.

\- Okay, thank you.

They exchanged a few more words and the agent left, leaving them alone again.

– – – – –

Here it is, Rick appeared. I don't know yet whether I will make him stay or even if it's possible. But I hope you liked it and see you next time !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own TWD.

– – – – –

Maggie had been at Glenn's place for almost two months and a routine had been set up. She was now five and a half months pregnant and her belly had considerably rounded. Glenn didn't let her out of the building alone and always picked her up when she finished working. They hadn't heard from Toby, but they preferred not to take unnecessay risk.

In the evening, they ate a meal that Glenn had prepared or a dish they had delivered and they spent the evening watching television or reading next to each other. Maggie had moved into the guest room and was using a large part of the dresser. Tonight was no different from the others and they were watching a cooking show.

\- My sisters are coming next week, Glenn announced.

\- Ah ? Maggie answered, unsure of what he expected of her.

\- I told them that they could come here but since you're in the spare room, I…

\- Oh ! Okay, I'll go home then. I will take all my thingd tomorrow morning.

\- What ? No, that's not what I meant. It is out of the quesion that you go back home as long as Toby is still free. I wanted to know if they could use your appartment. If you don't want I'll understand, I'll take…

\- Of course they can use it,it would be totally selfish for me to say no.

\- Are you sure ?

\- Absolutely. We have two apartments so we can use them. I can't be alone there but your sisters should be safe.

\- Awesome, thank you Maggie !

He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. It wasn't he first time it happeed in the last two months but each time she felt her heart beat a little harder. She approached Glenn a little and took his hand to pass it around her shoulders. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and intertwined their fingers.

They spent more and more time looking for each other's contact without reaaly realizing it. Living in the same apartment brought them closer than they already were. However, they both afraid of the moment when Maggie should go back to her own apartment. They knew it would mean that Maggie was no longer in danger but it meant they wouldn't spend as much time together. For the moment, they were just taking advantage of the circumstances.

\- By the way, I never asked you, said Glenn, but do you know if you're going to have a girl or a boy ?

\- Yes, I know.

\- And ?

\- And what ? asked Maggie maliciously.

\- Tell me ! It's been over a month since I started thinking about it.

\- You seem almost more impatient than I was.

\- I don't care, please tell me.

\- Alright, alright. I will have…

She turned to him and began to imitate the sound of a drum by clapping on the sofa with her hands.

\- A girl !

\- Really ? Glenn smiled.

She nodded slowly and looked at him carefully. He seemed to be thrilled. At that moment, she wanted to kiss him more than anything in the world but was afraid of his reaction. She finally decided to get back to her initial position and hugged Glenn a bit more, if it was even possible. She thought he had finished talking but he spoke again.

\- We'll have to go shopping.

\- But you're a real girl, I swear !

\- Of course not, if you want your daughter to have a bed and clothes it will be necessary to one day.

\- I know, we could go after your sisters are gone.

\- As you wish.

\- Great, now can we watch TV in silence please ?

\- Alright, I stop bothering you. For now.

– – – – –

The rest of the week passed quickly and Maggie was in Glenn's living room waiting to come back from the airport. She was on the couch trying to focus on her book, but her stress was mounting in anticipitation of the arrival of Glenn's sisters. She wasn't his girlfriend or anything, but she wanted to make a good impression. After all, he was taking care of her so she couldn't seem to take advntage of him.

She waas reading the same for page for the fourth time when she heard laughter in the stairs and the key was inserted into the lock. She waited a moment, perfectly still. Whn the door opened, she put her book on the coffee table without even bothering to mark her page, and got up to go to meet them. Glenn was the first, followed closely by three young women.

The first one had black hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing colorful clothes ? Really colorful. She looked about sixteen or seventeen. The second was the tallest of the three and looked like the eldest. Her hair had been curled and they cascaded down her back. Unlike the other, her clothes were very simple but sophisticated. Finally, the last one had hair a little lighter than the others. She must have been just wenty years old.

Gleen approached her and kissed her on the cheek. She began to blush, praying that it wouldn't be noticed too much. He did it every morning but it wasn't the same. He had left before she was awake and hadn't had the opportunity to do so. He sat next to her and turned to his sisters.

\- This is Anna, he said pointing to the older one. She is the old lady.

\- I'm not old, I'm not even two years older than you Glenn.

\- Ah ! It's not only with me that he makes that kind of remarks ? it's good to know, Maggie laughed.

\- Oh no, he's like that with all the people he likes, just like the girls in kindergarten. You should be happy. And if you want I could tell you two or three stories about him.

\- Okay, that's enough, Glenn interjected. I already regret having invited you. Here is Lucy.

\- Hi, said the girl with the colorful clothes.

\- And I'm Julia.

\- Nice to meet you, said Maggie, then she turns to Glenn. Do you want to take their baggages now ?

\- Why not ? It will be done.

\- Okay, she said taking her keys from her coat pocket.

\- Where are we going ? Julia asked.

\- Oh ! I forgot to tell you. You will stay at Maggie's. She sleeps here so we thought it would be easier if you went to her apartment.

\- Are you two together ? Anna wondered.

\- No, of course not, it's just that for a reason that doesn't concern you Maggie stays here.

He didn't see the hurt in her eyes when he denied a possible relationship with such fervor. But she was glad he didn't tell her secret even to his sisters. All five of them went to Maggie's place. She hadn't been back since the day Toby came, and she felt fear invade her. It was irrational but she couldn't help it. Glenn squeezed her hand once before opening the door.

They rushed to put all the things in the rooms and then went back to Glenn's. They talked for several hours, until it was time to eat. As usual, it was Glenn who went to prepare the meal, leaving the four young women alone. Maggie was alone for the first time with Glenn's sisters and didn't know what to say. However, she didn't have to think long because Anna started speaking.

\- So, what's going on here ? she asked.

\- What ? What do you mean ? Maggie answered, looking as innocent as she could.

\- Our brother, barely twenty-two years old, lives alone with a pregnant gril, lucy replied. don't you think it's a little weird ?

\- Well, I had a problem and he agreed that I stay with him for my safety, explained Maggie very softly.

\- Oh ! I'm sorry, apologized Anna. I didn't want…

\- It's nothing.

\- And, have you been together ? Julia asked.

\- Of course not.

\- There isn't even a very small chance for this to happen ?

\- I don't think, you heard what Glenn said earlier.

\- Believe me, smiled Lucy. If we look at Glenn there is more than a small chance. There could be written on his forehead that he loves you it wouldn't be more obvious. It's like the nose in the middle of the face.

\- Totally, agreed Julia. Do you really think he would let anyone live in his home ?

\- I don't know, maybe. He is really nice.

\- Yes. And you, I'm sure you love him too ! Lucy exclaimed.

Glenn returned right after she finished her sentence, much to Maggie's relief because she didn't have to answer. The yougest Rhee seemed extremely excited at the idea that she could go out with her brother and Maggie didn't know how to react. She had been afraid for months of Glenn's reaction if she showed him her feelings, but if she listened to the three women who knew him the best she had no reason to be scared.

They ate discussing things and others until Julia, Anna and Lucy announced that they were tired and went to Maggie's. It was still early so Maggie and Glenn decided to put themselves on the couch to watch a movie. Maggie was sitting on the opposite side of Glenn so she could think quietly.

Later, in the early evening, they were all togeether again and were installed in front of a film while eating pizzas. When they arrived, the three sisters looked like conspirators and Maggie was almost sure she knew what they wanted. Indeed, when they settled down to watch the movie, they went to the couch taking as much place as possible, leaving only the chair that barely had room for two for Glenn and Maggie. They were crushed against each other and Glenn had one of his arms around her.

Whn they finished eating, Glenn made Maggie get up and sat comfortably on the chair. The he grabbed Maggie's arm and sat her on his lap. She glanced at the three women and saw that they were smiling. At that moment, he knew that the next two weeks weren't going to be easy. She was doing her best not to get too close to Glenn and now his sisters were doing the exact opposite.

– – – – –

Here we are, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There were times when I as rally inspired and others when it was like a black hole but I hope you don't feel it too much. See you !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own TWD.

I know it took me longer to post this chapter but I didn't have time to translate between classes. I hope you won't be to hard on me. Enjoy !

– – – – –

Maggie had spent the whole week with the four Rhees, except when she was at workor sleeping. They had gone out several times to the restaurant or the cinema. They even went to see an exhibition on Roman antiquity. As she had suspected, Julia, Anna and Lucy had fun playing cupids and made sure that she spent as much time as possible with Glenn.

They had succeeded because Glenn and Maggie now showed their affection for each other more openly than before their arrival. They were always sitting next to each other or Maggie on Glenn when they were watching TV, sometimes They held hands when they were walking down the streets…

She also went out alone with the three sisters, when Glenn was at work for example. This was currently the case. They had gone shopping and the girls h ad almost forced her to buy a dress. It had a light flower pattern and it stopped just above the knees. They were laughing at one of Anna's jokes when Maggie saw the person she feared the most.

She stopped laughing and froze. The other three girls didn't notice him right away aand kept walking for a few meters before realizing Maggie had stopped. They looked around and saw that she was staring at a man at the entrance of the building. The latter approached her and her frinds returned to her side.

\- I told you I would come back, said Toby menacingly.

\- No, you don't have the right to do that Toby, go please.

She had a small voice that surprised her new friends. They had never seen her look so insecure.

\- No, we'll be a family all three of us as I promised you.

\- Who are you ? Anna intervened.

\- It's none of your business, he growled.

\- You don't have the right to talk to me like that, Anna answered immediately.

\- I told you to mind your own business.

\- Please Anna, don't say anything, begged Maggie.

\- That's it, you finally understand.

Toby looked at Maggie with a threatening smile. He had looked at Anna but didn't care anymore about her.

\- HE is the problem ? Julia suddenly asked.

\- Is it because of him that you live at Glenn ? Lucy added.

\- You live with the other guy ? You really don't have any pride. Now, you leave these girls and you come with me.

\- No, I won't come with you.

\- Are you sure ? If you don't come now I'll find another way, you know it.

\- I wn't let you hurt another of my babies.

\- Our baby ! he exclaimed. I am the father !

\- No, you're not. You will never be her father.

\- Pay attention to what you say.

Seeing that toby was getting a litle too close to Maggie, Anna stood between them and gestured to Maggie to get into the building. She obeyed and rushed inside. Toby knew he couldn't pursue her there. He looked at the three young women badly and left.

When Anna, Lucy and Julia entered the building, they saw Maggie shaking all over her body. They approached her, but Maggie pushed them away. She didn't want to be touched by anyone, even though she knew that the girls would never hurt her. She walked slowly to Glenn's apartment and entered. She sat down on the couch immediately and didn't move.

Julia, Anna and Lucy stood in front of her and tried to reassure her. However, no matter what they said, Maggie didn't answer and her gaze remained lost in the void. They were really worried so Lucy decided to call Glenn.

– – – – –

Upon receiving Lucy's call, Glenn didn't understand everything she said. He undertood that Toby had come back and that Maggie was at home. Other than that, he had not heard much. He had rushed out of the pizzeria and told Tara he had an emergency. He had jumped on his scooter and was off at full speed.

Glenn had pushed the door of her apartment and hadn't bothered to close it. He had immediately rushed to Maggie. When he saw her, she was sitting in a foetal position, as much as her baby bump allowed, on the couch. His sisters were sitting on the coffee table in front of her and looked at her with panic. When they saw him, they had risen and left the room. Glenn heard the front door be closed.

Glenn slowly approached Maggie. She didn't move a millimeter when he sat next to her. He didn't know what to do. She seemed totally closed, as if she didn't realize that someone else was in the room. He slowly moved his hand and gently touched Maggie's face. She turned her head towards him and seemed to come back to her senses a little. The empty look she had had until then was replaced by one of total panic.

\- He was there, he came back and he will take my daughter. I can't let him, I have to leave. I souldn't have stayed here after he found me. I am so sorry.

\- Calm down Maggie, Glenn whispered, pulling her in his arms. Calm down.

She obeyed and came to rest in his arms. Unlike the first time, she wasn't crying. She contented herself with remaining in that position for what seemed like hours. Then, gently, Glenn turned her face to look straight into her eyes.

\- We'll call agent Grimes and you'll tell him what happened. Okay ?

She nodded weakly and gave him her called and she listenedto what he was saying. When he hung up, she sat comfortably in his arms and waited. There was no noise in the apartment. Julia, Anna and Lucy had returned to Maggie's home to leave them alone while they solved their problems.

\- I'm sorry, Maggie said. Your sisters could have been in danger because of me and you had to leave your job.

\- You don't havee to apologize, Glenn answered. I told you that I would protect you and I wasn't even there to do it. I should be the on who apologizes.

\- You know very well that you can't be with me at any time of the day. He must have waited until you were not here to come and see me.

\- I know, but that doesn't mean I don't blame myself. I hould have been there to protect you.

\- I think your sisters have done very well, laughed Maggie. There must be a gene in your family.

\- They can be scary when they want to, Glenn admitted.

\- You're afraid of your sisters !

\- Hey ! When several grils are against you, I can promise you that anyone is scared.

Maggie didn't have the opportunity to answer because the bell rang. Glenn rushed to open the door and led the cop into the living room. He invited him to sit down and resumed his place next to Maggie.

\- Mr. Rhee told me that Mr. Simmons came back.

\- Yes, I was going to enter the building when I saw Toby. He wanted me to come with him.

\- And can someone testify ?

\- Yes ! Glenn exclaimed. I'll go get them.

He went out quickly and came back with his three sisters. Rick questioned all three of them separately in the kitchen. After that, he went back to the living room to talk to Maggie.

\- Well, now that we have witnesses, it will be much easier to stop him. The oly problem is that we still don't know where he is. Given what has just happened, I will put officers in front of you to monitor. As soon as they see Toby Simmons approaching they will stop him and take him to the tation. That's all I can do for now.

\- Thank you very much, sighed Maggie. I hope it will be over soon.

\- We will do everything for it, assured Rick.

They said goodbye ad Rick left, followed closely by Lucy, Julia and Anna. Glenn and Maggie were on the couch. The moon was shining in the sky and they didn't dare to move. Glenn didn't want to leave Maggie, afraid that something might happen to her if he left her even a few seconds. He had been hungry for a while but as she had said nothing he preferred to wait to see what she wanted to do.

He gently stroked her hair and she intertwined their fingers. She squeezed his hand occasionally, as if to give herself courage. Glenn thought she had fallen asleep when Maggie turned to him. She had an intense look ad stared at his lips. As he was going to talk, she slowly got closer and kissed him. He took a moment to react but then responded to the kiss. It was different from the first one they had shared.. this one was much softer, the first was full of passion while he was filled with love.

Maggie pulled back and looked Glenn in the eyes. He had a smug smile. She had her hands around his neck and iGlenn had his on her cheek and in his hair. Then Glenn kissed her again. They continued for long minutes and then he carried her to his room, where they spent the night they had both dreamd of since the day they had met.

– – – – –

\- Are you sure you're okayy ? asked Anna for the third time to Maggie. We were really scared yesterday, we didn't know what was happening.

Maggie laughed softly and nodded. Since the three sisters had arrived an hour ago, she had had a lot of comments about her reaction from the day before. Glenn was still sleeping and she was praying for him to get up soon.

When she woke up, she had felt Glenn's body against hers and heir hands resting on her belly. Even though the baby wasn't his, she had realized early that he was going to help her take care of her and she couldn't be happier. Of course, she wasn't going to ask him to ac as a father to her daughter, but a male presence could't hurt. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard someone knock on the door. She had dressed quickly and had opened the door to see the Rhee girls tumble.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting and torture, she heard the bedroom door open and Glenn's footsteps down the hall. She turned with a big smile on her face and saw Glenn enter the room. He went straight to her and kissed her on the cheek. However, seeing the disappointed look she had, he decided that a peck on lips in front of his siters couldn't hurt. Though, it turned out to be a little more than a simple peck. They were interrupted by the whistles of his sisters and gave a small embarrassed laugh.

\- Finally ! I knew it was going to happen ! Lucy exclaimed.

\- What do you mean ? asked Glenn.

\- It's been a week since she started to play Cupid, Anna said.

\- You're kidding ! the accused rebuked. You helped me, and Lucy did too.

\- That was your idea !

\- So what ? If you didn't want to help me you just had to say no.

They continued arguing under the amused eyes of Glenn and Maggie.

– – – – –

That's all for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to post it and I'll try to do better next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own The walking dead.

Glenn was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. His sisters had to take a plane in the afternoon and he had decided that they would have a brunch and spend their last hours in Atlanta all together at home. He had sent a message to Anna to tell her and was waiting for the four young women to wake up.

Maggie was sleeping in his bed and he had done his best not to wake her when he got up. It was almost ten o'clock and he was getting impatient. He had been awake for nearly an hour and a half. Finally, as he seriously considered the idea of going to wake his sisters up, he heard the front door open. Anna, Lucy and Julia entered the apartment talking and laughing.

\- Hi Glenn, how are you ? Lucy asked.

\- Shh, be quiet, Maggie is still sleeping.

\- What ? But it's ten o'clock. Did you stay up late last night ? Anna said, voice full of innuendo.

\- No but she's tired and she has the right to sleep.

\- I'm sure you were about to come and see what we were doing.

\- Not true.

\- You know I'm right. So we have to get up but Maggie can sleep ?

\- That's not what I said. And it's different, Maggie has a good reason to be tired.

\- What are you talking about ? the latter intervened in a sleepy voice.

\- We were talking about the fact that you and Glenn were…

\- Nothing, said Glenn. Did you sleep well ?

Maggie nodded and put her T-shirt right. As usual, it had gone back up during her sleep and she felt the fresh air of the room on the skin of her belly. She approached Glenn who kissed her on the forehead. She gave him a small smile and sat on a stool next to him. Julia, Anna and Lucy were sitting in front of them.

\- Now that everyone is here, we can eat, Glenn announced.

He had just finished his sentence that the four women had thrown themselves on the food. Seeing that everything he had prepared was disappearing quickly, he hurried to serve himself too. There were scrambled eggs, fruits, compote, jam, yogurts, bread and donuts. He hastened to put the last donut on his plate and began to eat.

They talked while they ate and talked about what they would do once Julia, Anna and Lucy left. At the same time, he watched Maggie gancing at his plate. He looked at what could be interesting when he realized she was staring at his donut. They exchanged a glance and she gave him a big, innocent smile and he decided to act as if he hadn't seen it.

Maggie continued to eat what was in front of her but still checked that Glenn's donut was still there. She had eaten hers at the beginning and regretted it. Thus, she finished eating her eggs and yogurt before eating the fruits she had taken. When she was done, she glared at Glenn, who hadn't stopped watching her. She blinked and he laughed.

\- Aren't you going to give up ?

\- Nope, she said innocently.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other three women watching them. They seemed very amused by the situation and didn't seem to want to intervene. They watched the challenge that had begun before their eyes.

\- What do I win if I give you my donut ?

\- The joy of making me happy ?

\- I don't think that's enough.

\- What ? Do you want me to be sad ? Maggie replied, looking falsely outraged.

\- Don't you think you're exaggerating a little ?

\- Absolutely not. So ?

\- I don't know…

Glenn pretended to think and then looked at Maggie again. He took the donut in his hand and placed it on Maggie's plate. She gave him a big smile and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed the donut and began to eat it. Glenn kept eating until he found himself with the half eaten donut right in front of him. He looked at Maggie and she made him a sign to eat.

\- Maybe we can share ? she suggested.

\- You want to share the donut for which you could have beaten someone ?

\- Yes, it was yours. Go ahead.

Glenn smiled and gently pushed her hand away.

\- I'm good, you can have it. I didn't really want it.

\- Are you sure ?

\- Certain.

She gave him a smile and finished the donut.

They had arrived at the airport for about fifteen minutes and the plane had just been announced. Glenn, Maggie, Lucy, Anna and Julia had gone near the gate and were saying goodbye. They were all hugging each other and Maggie had tears in her eyes.

\- I'm sorry, she apologized. I don't know why I'm crying but I can't help it.

\- It's okay, I understand, said Lucy. We are such fantastic girls, you will miss us a lot. But don't worry, we'll miss you too.

\- And me ? Glenn intervened. I know you prefer Maggie but I'm still your brother.

\- We love you too, laughed Lucy.But less.

\- You hurt me, go away now.

They all kissed again and the three young Rhee left to catch their plane. Maggie and Glenn were alone and exchanged a glance. He took her hand and they walked towards the exit. They went to the car and he opened the door so Maggie got in before closing it after her. He climbed in too and started.

Maggie was looking out the window. The airport was a little out of the city and to get back they had to go through roads that crossed fields. It reminded her of the town where she grew up and where the rest of her family was still living. She had left to escape Toby but now she had no reason to stay away because he had found her. She then looked at Glenn and watched him as he drove. He had his right hand resting on her thigh and seemed serene. He was the reason why she stayed in Atlanta.

\- Do you want to go to a furniture store ? he suggested.

\- Now ?

\- Why not ? We said we would go when my sisters left and they did.

\- Are you such in a hurry ?

\- I don't know, it's just that it's important and the sooner the better.

\- You are right. Let's go.

\- Great !

He gave her a big smile before looking back at the road. They continued driving for a long time before arriving at the childcare store. They turned in the streets several minutes before finding a place to park the car. Maggie took Glenn's hand in hers and they walked slowly into the store. As they entered, they saw that it was almost empty and were relieved.

\- Well, where do we start ? Glenn asked excitedly.

\- Can we start by looking at the cribs ?

\- Okay, here we go.

As they walked between the shelves, they realized that everything was arranged by theme. Thus, all the furniture of same series were stored together. They watched carefully all the details of the furniture and made comments. Some were too square, others too dark or too pink. Maggie asked Glenn for advices, but he didn't say anything unless she asked questions. After all, he had no say in the subject, it wasn't up to him to decide. Well, that was what he thought.

\- You know you can make suggestions, said Maggie.

\- I don't want to bother you, it's your daughter.

\- And you will teach her how to climb trees, play ball and make the monsters under her bed go away.

Glenn looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He didn't think Maggie saw him playing a role in her child's life, so when she said that with so much nonchalance, he didn't know what to say.

\- Don't be so surprised, she said. We're dating and as long as it lasts you will be an important part of her life. It's normal that you help me to make decisions.

\- You mean you want me to help you to raise her ?

\- Of course, what did you think ? That I was going to stay with you but that my daughter wouldn't be included in the pack ? You have us both or you don't have any.

\- Seriously ? he asked with a hopeful look.

\- Yes. Now, do you have any idea ?

Glenn didn't answer and took her in his arms as he kissed her. She burst out laughing and felt the other customers' eyes on her. However, she didn't care. If they had something to say, they could do it, otherwise she would do what she wanted. After putting her back down, Glenn led her to an aisle they had already passed. He stopped in front of a crib she hadn't seen. She looked at it and when she turned to Glenn, she saw he had a worried look on his face.

\- It's perfect ! I knew it was a good idea to bring you.

\- It was I who suggested to come.

\- So what ? You're not supposed to annoy me unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight.

\- What ? Never, you are a genius and I will always listen to what you say.

\- Ah ! It's better. Well, come on. We'll get a seller to order.

Maggie dragged Glenn behind her and they spoke with one of the vendors. They had arranged everything for the furniture to arrive in the week. Now Maggie was tired and wanted to go home to rest. They were walking towards the exit when a shelf caught Glenn's attention. He motioned for Maggie to wait for him and took what he wanted.

When he returned, Maggie saw that he had something hidden behind his back. She frowned and he answered with a big smile. He showed her a stuffed animal of about twenty centimeters in the shape of a flamingo. She laughed and took it in her hands.

\- We couldn't get out of here without anything, Glenn explained.

\- Of course, and you decided that a stuffed flamingo would be the best thing to buy.

\- Of course ! It will be necessary that she has a blankie !

\- I think we found it.

\- Really ? Glenn asked hopefully.

\- Yes, it's the cutest plush I've ever seen.

Glenn kissed Maggie and they went back to the car to go home.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, I really liked writing the scene in the store. See you soon !


End file.
